


all of you

by heartunsettledsoul



Series: Forgotten Moments [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2.12, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I couldn't help myself, MAKE WAY FOR MISSING MOMENTS, bughead - Freeform, post ep, smut ...ish, we'll just pretend it ends there because I'm not dealing with the final moment bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunsettledsoul/pseuds/heartunsettledsoul
Summary: “Betts,” he says softly, guiding her gaze back to him with a gentle hand on her cheek. She blinks at him expectantly, the low flames in her belly licking higher and higher at the look of utter longing in his eyes. “God I missed you.”or, a 2.12 interstitial...so we all know what this is.





	all of you

“Stay.” The fierceness of his whispered repetition cuts through the thick silence hanging in the trailer. There’s an unspoken plea of  _ please don’t go,  _ and Betty can’t help but be reminded of how different this feels from the last conversation they had about protecting each other. 

She  _ can  _ handle this and Jughead knows she can and he’s not telling her to go home this time, he’s begging her to stay. 

His warm hand on her thigh burns pleasantly through the crisp fabric of her dress; she’s been wearing the slightly-too-stiff garment all day and Betty wants nothing more than to feel the relief of peeling it off. In the recesses of her brain, it occurs to her that Jughead could help her with that. 

That thought spurs her on and suddenly she is reaching for his face and climbing into his lap, feeling a delicious burn run up her spine as Jughead pulls her body into his. His hands span her ribs and her breath catches when they tug down the zipper of her dress with a confidence that only makes her want to feel more. She’s rocking slightly in his lap, lips pressing haphazardly against his, and relishing at the trail of gooseflesh that covers her back as Jughead tugs the sleeves of her dress down and the searing palms of his hands connect with her bare skin. 

He starts trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck, nipping lightly at the skin stretched across her collarbone and the space above her right breast. Betty is dizzy with pleasure but a small voice in the back of her head makes her pull back; she’s not being forthright about everything and they’re supposed to be laying all their cards on the table. 

“Wait, wait,” she gasps out. Jughead is sucking at the skin on her chest, his thumb rubbing light circles under the band of her bra, and she doesn't want to stop any of this. It feels too good. “I have to tell you something.” 

Jughead detaches himself briefly, gasping for air. “What?” he asks, before diving back and peppering kisses along the line of the cup of her bra. “What is it?” He’s murmuring into her skin and the sensation is utterly distracting. When she doesn’t answer, merely breathes harder, Jughead pulls back and looks at her. There’s a tinge of worry in his eyes, though the pupils are blown wide with lust and his lips are swollen from kissing her. He looks beautiful, vulnerable in this moment of complete trust in her. Betty swallows, knowing either of the things she should say, should tell him, would absolutely wreck this moment. It’s not important right now. What’s important is living in this moment of sheer giddiness and love; they’ve missed each other  _ so much _ and they have so much more time to figure out the rest. Betty loves him and the look in his eyes tells her that Jughead feels the same way. They’ll be fine. 

“I just want you,” she whispers. Jughead’s eyes soften into a smile. “I want all of you. Tonight.” Betty says it like a prayer, a promise and then they’re locked at the lips again, Jughead kissing her with a bruising force and Betty clinging to his shoulders to keep herself grounded. 

Trying to even the playing field, Betty tugs at his suspenders and then the collar of his once-crisp dress shirt, wrinkled from the weight of his Serpents jacket and now from the weight of her. Her hands tremble slightly as she slips open button after button, wrestling the fabric from his waistband while his own hands grip tightly at her waist and he sucks marks onto the delicate skin of her collarbone. 

They break apart for Betty to tug his undershirt over his head and she immediately feels the loss of his body heat; they’re clinging to each other as though they were life rafts and Betty wants to melt into him. While gasping for breath, Jughead looks up at her in reverence. She’s mildly distracted, running her hands along the muscles of his bare arms that seem a little more toned than they used to be, and Betty bites her lip at the thought of those arms lifting and cradling her as they inevitably make their way to Jughead’s bed. 

“Betts,” he says softly, guiding her gaze back to him with a gentle hand on her cheek. She blinks at him expectantly, the low flames in her belly licking higher and higher at the look of utter longing in his eyes. “God I missed you.” 

“Me too,” she smiles back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pausing to wrap her arms around his middle and nuzzle her face into his chest. Jughead holds her in the embrace for a long moment, fingers dancing lightly up and down her spine while he tries to calm his racing pulse. 

It immediately speeds up again when she presses a hot kiss on his chest, just over his heart. 

“Juggie?” Her voice is barely a whisper and Jughead swears that whatever she is about to ask of him, he’ll give it to her twice over. He is putty in her hands in the moment. She starts to kiss up the skin of his chest, his jaw, before finally placing a searing kiss on his stunned mouth. “Will you take me to bed?” 

“ _ God,  _ yes,” he says emphatically, moving his arms under the warm skin of her thighs and hoisting them into a standing position. She giggles at the sudden movement but continues to press kisses against his neck and twine her fingers into his unkempt hair as he carries her across the trailer. 

The rest of it comes in flashes of moments that sear into their brains, memories etched into stone that neither will ever come to forget. Jughead dropping Betty onto the mattress with little to no grace; Betty sitting up to press kisses against his stomach while undoing his belt; their shared laugh when Jughead successfully unhooks her lacy white bra on the first try and then Betty’s giggle turning into a moan when he palms her breast and experimentally sucks on a nipple; Jughead choking on his own tongue when Betty slips her hand into his boxers and squeezes and then Jughead retaliating by sneaking his fingers under the waistband of her delicate pink underwear and running the pads of his fingers through the wetness he finds there; Betty coming undone on his fingers with his mouth on her neck and her high-pitched gasps in his ear; the shared scramble and laughter as they dig through the bathroom cabinets looking for a condom because neither of them thought that part through and then each of them groaning in turn when the realize the implications of the opened (but not expired) box of condoms in FP’s drawer; lacing their fingers together and whispering  _ “I love you”  _ back and forth as Jughead gently pushes inside her and Betty squeezes her eyes shut at the uncomfortable pinch of pain; rocking into each other in time with their labored breathing and sped-up heart rates until they’re spent and Jughead comes with a groan; holding each other afterward and never wanting to let go. 

Eventually Betty moves to get up from the bed, remembering an anecdote of Veronica’s about always going to the bathroom after sex no matter what. “No,” comes Jughead’s muffled whine as she crawls out from under his warm embrace. 

“I’ll be right back,” she swears, running her fingers through his sweaty curls and smiling down affectionately. 

In the dim light of the trailer bathroom, Betty cleans herself up and uses her fingers as a comb to detangle her hair. She looks in the mirror appraisingly, taking in the unbridled smile, the flush across her bare chest, and the several hickeys blooming at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Betty looks  _ happy _ , truly happy, for the first time in god knows how long. Her smile widens. 

There’s a light knock on the bathroom door and Jughead pokes his head through. “You okay?” His voice is light but Betty knows he’s masking a deeper worry for her. He is always going to be concerned for her well-being and she hopes their prior conversations of knowing she can carry herself will stand. Betty nods and beckons him in. He’s pulled his boxers back on and is holding one of his flannels. “In case you were cold,” he explains softly. 

Smiling at him through the reflection of the mirror, Betty shrugs on the soft flannel and leans into his embrace. “I’m good,” she tells him. “Just assessing the damage.” With a quirk of her eyebrow, Betty points to the marks on her neck. 

“Whoops,” grins Jughead who merely hugs her tighter and presses a light kiss on the back of her neck. 

“I’ll survive.” Betty laughs and melts into his hug. 

Jughead catches her eye in the mirror and speaks his next words with sincerity. “We’ll both survive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself so here we are. 
> 
> Comments are always, always appreciated.


End file.
